He Needs to Get Out More
by Reefgirl
Summary: Chuck, the Canadian Gate Techie goes off world and the rest of the crew realise they have no idea what his name is.


Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Summary: Chuck, the Canadian Techie, goes off world for the first time.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Characters nor do I make money from them.

Authors Notes: This is for Mice at Gateworld's Chuck Appreciation Thread who thought Chuck should get his own story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck the Techie was sitting in the briefing room wondering if he was the butt of a great cosmic joke. Dr Weir had come to him and asked him to join her in the briefing, so here he was waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Don't look so worried Sergeant...Sergeant...um" said Elizabeth as she realized with horror that she had no idea what his name was "Teyla's had word from the Belantis people that they are having problems with the DHD, they want to know if we can help them repair it". Chuck gulped nervously

"Me ma'am" he said with a squeak "um...isn't this a job for Dr McKay or Dr Zelenka", Elizabeth smiled

Dr McKay is still confined to sickbay and Dr Zelenka is on his way back from Earth aboard the Daedalus" She replied as Lorne, Ronon and Teyla chuckled. The residents of Atlantis were still sniggering about Sheppard and McKay's accident on P2M-741, the planet was in its winter months when SGA-1 had visited and during their stay, the inhabitants had put on their winter games as entertainment. John and Rodney had accepted a challenge to join in a game that resembled Ice Hockey and had been bought back through the gate by Carson and his med team with a broken ankle each.

"So as you are our most experienced Gate Technician we thought you'd be the best to help with the problem," Weir continued, Chuck still was not convinced

"If you say so ma'am," he replied cautiously

"Ok then, be at the gate in ten minutes, Major Lorne will be leading the team, dismissed," she said as she picked up her papers.

Chuck was standing in the gateroom looking nervously at the techie who was dialling the gate, willing him to be careful. That DHD was his baby, he knew every nook and cranny, which buttons needed to be pushed gently and which ones needed an extra kick, _he_ should be up there not the other guy,

"Ok, let's move out" said Lorne so Chuck shut his eyes and took a step forward. When he opened his eyes, he saw a group of people welcoming them

"Teyla it is good to see you again," said the older man

"It is good to see you too Relnik" she replied bowing her head "Major Lorne, Ronon Dex and...and" she realized she'd never asked him his name "...um...our gate technician"

"This is Linara, one of our junior engineers, she will be assisting your man" said Relnik "and if the rest of you would like to join me for tea". Linara indicated that Chuck should follow her,

"What is your name?" she asked

"Who...me...um...Chuck why do you ask?" he replied, slightly stunned that anyone had bothered to ask his name.

"Because Teyla did not introduce you by name," she said, Chuck smiled

"I don't think she knows it, not many people do, and I'm one of those guys you know by sight not by name" he explained "one of the workers that blend into the background"

"That is most unfair, I am the most junior engineer in the department and Dr Menarez always calls me by name" she exclaimed. They reached the DHD and Chuck began to examine the DHD

"Ah I can see what the problem is," he said from inside "the power coil has become dislodged, it's easy enough to fix"

"Will you show me how to fix it?" Linara asked.

"Sure" he said with a smile as he shifted over to make room for her.

An hour later, they returned to the village,

"Finished already?" asked Lorne

"Yes sir it was a fairly simple job" Chuck replied

"Chuck has been teaching me how to maintain the dialling device," remarked Linara. Lorne, Teyla and Ronon all looked at each other

"So that's his name, I just knew him as the Canadian techie" whispered Lorne

"I called him the Gate technician, everybody seemed to know who I meant" Ronon whispered back. Teyla smiled at them

"As you are finished so early Chuck you must join us for tea," she said, he returned her smile

"Thank you Ma'am" he said as he and Linara sat down. Linara smiled encouragingly at him and winked

"If you get the job done this quickly you can stand in for McKay anytime," said Ronon with a grin

"Thanks it's nice to get out from behind that desk sometimes" he replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Brownie points for anyone who can spot the connection.


End file.
